All That Glitters
by rinkein
Summary: TRADUCTION. Même s'ils font partis de la même clique, Sasuke et Naruto ne s'entendent pas. Ça a toujours été comme ça, mais les choses commencent à changer lorsque Naruto met la main sur le téléphone de Sasuke et apprend quelques nouvelles croustillantes sur l'adolescent stoïque. Il est évident que Sasuke n'est pas du tout ce qu'il prétend être. AU, NaruSasu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteur : scarylolita**

**Traductrice : rinkein**

****J'ai conservé le style d'écriture "américain" pour les dialogues tout ça parce que c'était plus facile pour moi comme ça. Mais si ça vous dérange je peux bien sûr changer aux prochains chapitres et écrire dans le style français. ****

* * *

><p>C'est jeudi et nous en sommes là une fois de plus: je suis assis sur le torse de Sasuke, bloquant ses bras de son côté avec mes genoux. Il se tortille et je le rue de coups, sachant que les filles vont me haïr pour avoir nuit à son <em>joli<em> visage. "Arrêtes ça, Naruto! Espèce de brute!" ma cousine Karin hurle sur moi comme si tout était de ma faute. Elle donne un coup de pied dans mon dos avec ses talons aiguilles et je laisse échapper un grognement. Ouais, ça va certainement devenir un bleu.

"Putain, reste en dehors de ça !" lui cris-je dessus. Pendant que je cris, Sasuke se débrouille pour libérer un bras, l'utilisant pour me donner un coup de poing dans les boyaux. Je tombe en arrière et il se relève. Furieusement, je fais de même et nous sommes encore une fois sur le même pied d'égalité. Il est en face de moi et je suis en face de lui. Cependant, avant que l'un de nous puisse faire un mouvement, Kiba arrive et m'aggripe par les aisselles, m'entraînant loin de Sasuke.

"Bon sang Naruto, idiot!," marmonne-t-il. "La directrice va vous tuer !"

Sasuke essuie son nez en sang et ses yeux se replient sur moi. "Enfoiré", crache-t-il.

"Je te le retourne," dis-je, faisant un doigt d'honneur dans sa direction. Quand je me retourne pour m'en aller, je pâlis, remarquant que Tsunade est là avec ses bras croisés et une expression explosive. "Merde," je murmure sous mon souffle.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Mon bureau, maintenant!" demande-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Je croise mes bras, m'affaissant dans le siège en face du bureau de la directrice. Sasuke est assis près de moi, paraissant stoïque comme toujours. Quel bâtard suffisant. Je veux juste continuer de lui donner des coups, mais malheureusement c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici premièrement. De l'autre côté, Tsunade se frotte les tempes. "Je le jure... marmonne-t-elle. Vous avez <em>besoin <em>d'arrêter de vous battre – vous avez presque dix-huit ans et ça continue depuis que je vous connais tous les deux... et, puis-je ajouter, que je vous connais depuis que vous êtes nés."

Je roule des yeux, mais je sais qu'elle a raison. Tsunade est comme la grand-mère que je n'ai jamais eu – ou peut-être plus la tante folle que je n'ai jamais eu. Elle déteste qu'on lui rappelle son âge, malgré qu'elle soit très bien pour une vieille dame. Elle est mariée à mon parrain Jiraiya. C'est un écrivain. Mon père m'a nommé d'après le protagoniste d'un des ses livres. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un des ses livres pervers!

Sasuke et moi nous sommes jamais entendus, mais les disputes ont seulement commencées après que nous ayons eus douze ans. Sasuke avait souvent l'avantage, mais après une série de poussées de croissance plutôt intenses, je peux maintenant le monter facilement... Ok, c'est mal sorti. Je ne voulais pas dire le monter comme _ça_. C'est un jeu équitable puisque nous avons la même taille, mais Sasuke est mince alors que je suis plus large.

Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes nés. Il y a des photos de nous ensemble étant bébés dans de vieux albums photos dans mon salon. Il y en a même quelques unes accrochées aux murs. Pourquoi ? Parce que nos pères travaillent ensemble dans le même office. Juste ma chance. Nos mère se sont rencontrées durant un évènement au travail alors qu'elles étaient enceintes – ayant ça en commun, elles sont meilleures amies depuis ce temps. Son père est un peu un imbécile. Je crois que ça explique d'où Sasuke tient ce trait. Je pense que nos parents souhaitent que nous nous entendons bien, mais je ne peux vraiment pas voir cela se réaliser... jamais. Pas que ça m'importe. Leur amitié ne sera pas ruinée si leurs fils ne s'entendent pas.

La mère de Sasuke est infirmière. Je ne peux pas dire combien de fois elle m'a soignée tout au long des années. Je suis sûre qu'elle fait de même avec ses propres fils. Ma mère, en revanche, ne travaille pas. Elle a été secrétaire, cependant. Je pense que c'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré Papa. Elle a démissionée après m'avoir eu. Ils ont été d'accord que j'allais être dur à gérer et ne voulaient pas me laisser seul. Ça ne me dérange pas.

"Naruto," continue Tsunade, me regardant droit dans les yeux, "si ça continue je serais forcée de te renvoyer de ton équipe de football."

"Quoi ?" Dis-je ouvrant la bouche toute grande. "Non...!"

"Tu ferais mieux de travailler sur ton tempérament alors," elle sourit gentiment avant de tourner les yeux vers le bâtard. "Et pareil pour toi, Sasuke."

"Je n'ai même pas commencé cette fois," marmone Sasuke, croisant une jambe sur l'autre.

"Cette fois," répète-elle, lisant entre les lignes, "mais tu as commencé à d'autres occasions, je suis sûre."

"Ouais !" ajoutai-je. Aucun moyen que ce con échappe à la punition.

Tsunade grogne. "Une fois de plus, les garçons. Je le jure. Les sports sont un privilège dans cette école et votre popularité auprès des autres étudiants ne vous donne pas un traitement spécial."

"Tsk," je claque ma langue. C'est de la connerie.

"Retenue demain," termine Tsunade lassement. "Vous pouvez faire le rangement de la bibliothèque après l'école."

"Ugh" je gémis. Les retenues de vendredi sont les plus cruelles. "Nous avons terminés alors ?"

"Oui" soupire-t-elle, faisant signe de sortir de son bureau. "Allez-y."

A l'unisson, Sasuke et moi nous levons. Je passe en le poussant et quitte la salle pour rejoindre Sakura qui m'attend. "Naruto," grogne-t-elle mon nom, tirant mon oreille.

"Ow," je gémis alors qu'elle me traîne dans le couloir. "Arrête ça, Sakura! C'est de l'abus sur petit ami!"

"Tu le mérites!" s'exclame-t-elle, me lâchant finalement. "Tu es le pire des petits amis!"

"Hey, ce n'est pas vrai!" protestai-je. De qui je me moque? Ça l'est probablement.

"C'est vrai!" insiste-t-elle. "Nous n'allons même plus à des rencards!"

Je plis mon nez. "Je suis fauché," lui dis-je.

"Tu es toujours fauché," marmonne-t-elle.

"Désolé," dis-je. "Tout mon argent va au gaz…"

Elle laisse échapper un soupir. "C'est bon," dit-elle gentiment.

Sakura et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble au début de l'année scolaire. Je pense qu'elle a finalement réalisé que Sasuke n'allait pas retourner ses sentiments, et elle s'est mise avec moi à la place. Connaître ça ne me rend pas très satisfait, mais je suis juste honnête avec moi-même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sasuke ne voudrait pas être avec une jolie fille comme Sakura. Bien sûr, elle a quelques problèmes de tempérament comme les autres... mais elle est attentionnée, au fond. Ça nourrit seulement mes suspicions sur le fait qu'il soit secrètement gay. Je veux dire, il _ressemble_ à une fille... Mais à chaque fois que j'exprime ces pensées, Sakura devient outragée. Je suis déjà arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle est toujours _amoureuse_ de lui. C'est bon, malgré ça... parce que je pense que je commence lentement à ne plus l'aimer mais nous allons continuer cette relation jusqu'à qu'on en ait assez. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'aime que pour son apparence. Ça n'arrivera jamais. C'est du désir, pas de l'amour réel. C'est de l'attraction peu profonde.

Quand nous avions quatorze ans, Sakura m'a demandé à quoi ressemblait Sasuke sans vêtements. J'ai voulu vomir ...! Comme si je connaissais la réponse. Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais attention aux tailles de saucissons**(1)** entrant dans les vestiaires après les entraînements. Je ne veux pas me trouver près du corps nu d'un autre mec. Non merci.

La majorité de notre clique s'est mise en couple cette année, à ce qu'il paraît... Ino et Sai se sont finalement accrochés l'un à l'autre, au grand dam de Sakura. Elle s'était autrefois languit de lui car il ressemblait à Sasuke, mais malheureusement elle a seulement été accueilli par une insulte sur son apparence en retour. Shikamaru et Temari ont finalement fait l'exclusive, malgré que ce soit à longue distance puisque Temari va à l'université dans sa ville natale. Kiba et Hinata se sont mis ensemble il y a quelque mois et ils semblent assez heureux. Sasuke, d'autre part, n'a jamais eu de petite amie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a cette zone NON-AUX-FILLES**(2)** ouverte.

"Arrête de te battre avec Sasuke," demande soudainement Sakura, comme si elle lisait mes pensées.

"Euh, ouais, ça n'arrivera pas," lui dis-je platement.

"Je ne comprends pas," dit-elle avec un soupir.

"Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?" je lui demande, un sourcil levé comme signe d'interrogation.

"Tu prétends ne pas aimer Sasuke… mais quand même, tu penses toujours à lui, parle toujours de lui, et te bats toujours avec lui…" murmure-t-elle. "Pourquoi ça?"

"Euh, il me fait chier?," dis-je avec attitude.

"Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de l'ignorer au lieu de jouer la comédie ?" suggère-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas possible," marmonnai-je. "Je le vois trop souvent. L'ignorer n'est même pas une option."

* * *

><p>Après l'école, je conduis Sakura chez elle puis rentre à la maison. "Je suis rentré!" criais-je, enlevant mes chaussures.<p>

"Bienvenue !" appelle ma mère de la cuisine.

Je suis le son de sa voix et puis demande, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le souper ce soir ?"

Elle me sourit sournoisement. "Les Uchiha sont invités. Ton père et moi allons faire -"

"Bon sang!" je l'interromps. "J'ai assez vu cette créature aujourd'hui!" ça craint que nos parents soient si proches parce ça nous force à nous voir beaucoup Sasuke et moi. Beaucoup trop.

"Naruto," grogne Maman. "Comportes-toi bien! Tu es un bon garçon, tu t'entends avec tout le monde alors pourquoi pas avec Sasuke ? Tu pourrais le blesser, tu sais. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants et ces disputes régulières sortent du contrôle. Ta principale a appelée. Tu t'es encore disputé avec lui aujourd'hui. C'est un brillant garçon, tu devrais essayer d'être son ami."

Je roule des yeux à la dernière phrase. Bien sûr, il est brillant... aussi brillant qu'un putain de nuage de pluie. Il traite tout le monde comme s'ils étaient de la merde sous ses chaussures. C'est un fait. Il est affreusement bon à porter un visage souriant devant ses parents et les figures d'autorités mais une fois tous les yeux tournées, c'est un connard! Les gens l'aiment parce qu'il est beau – quelque chose d'agréable à regarder. Quoi que, je l'admets aussi. Le bâtard est un beau mec, mais ça ne m'a jamais arrêté de lui donner des coups quand il le méritait. Il a la conscience émotionnelle d'une brique. "Non", je réponds simplement.

"Embrassez-vous et faites la paix," blague ma mère.

Je roule des yeux. "Hilarant". Sasuke et moi avons eu la malheureuse expérience d'avoir liés nos lèvres à l'occasion quand nous avions douze ans et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. JAMAIS ! Sakura était si énervée que j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer... et tout ça parce qu'un petit con a décidé de me pousser d'un coup de coude quand Sasuke et moi étions en train de nous mesurer l'un à l'autre. Mon Dieu. Nos parents ont en eu vent et c'est devenu une histoire qu'ils prennent plaisir à nous rappeler. Bref. Les premiers baisers sont rarement magiques.

Je prends une boîte de ramen du placard et enlève le couvercle, puis remplit la boîte d'eau chaude. "Ne mange pas trop avant le souper", me prévient Maman.

"D'accord" assurai-je. J'ai un assez bon appétit donc ça ne me suffira pas. "Hey, Maman ?"

"Oui ?" demande-t-elle.

"Pourquoi Itachi ne vient plus chez nous ?" Je l'ai toujours beaucoup plus apprécié que Sasuke. J'ai posé cette question des centaines de fois mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Ma mère sourit amèrement et hausse les épaules. "Je sais que Mikoto t'a dit pourquoi," déclarai-je catégoriquement tout en mangeant. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire ?"

"Naruto, chéri, ne le prends pas mal... mais je ne veux pas te le dire parce que tu n'as pas à le savoir," dit-elle. "Sasuke et toi ne vous entendez pas bien et je ne veux pas que tu utilises ça contre lui."

"Je ne ferais pas ça !" protestai-je.

"Parfois, sous la colère, les mots sortent tout seul sans que tu le veuilles," raisonne-t-elle.

Je laisse échapper un soupir. Itachi a arrêté de venir quand Sasuke et moi avions quatorze ans. Sasuke a toujours été un connard mais il a été encore pire après cela. Personne à l'école sait ce qu"il s'est passé. Mikoto et Fugaku gardent le secret. Je ne pense même pas que mon père est au courant – juste ma mère. Ma théorie à moi est qu'il est cinglé. En prenant de l'âge, il a commencé à dire des choses assez bizarres et fausses – je suis sérieux, des conneries vraiment bizarres sortaient de sa bouche. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait rien y faire, ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il disait. Personne ne disait son nom et il n'y avait plus de photos de lui dans la maison des Uchiha. Après cela, Sasuke a manqué deux semaines d'école. A son retour, il était encore plus en colère que d'habitude et nos disputes ont empirés.

"Si tu étais un ami de Sasuke," commence Maman, "alors il pourrait te dire pourquoi – il pourrait te dire ce qui s'est passé."

"Ouais, ça ne marchera pas," j'admets. "Par contre, il a des supposés amis et je doute qu'il leur ait dit. Il ne parle pas aux gens. S'ils connaissent un de ses secrets, c'est probablement parce qu'ils l'ont espionnés."

"Que c'est triste," murmure Maman sympathiquement. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas au moins essayer ?"

"Je l'ai fait," j'admets. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'être bien avec lui. Il ne m'a pas rendu la tâche facile mais j'ai essayé... Je suis juste fatigué d'essayer. "J'ai réalisé que ça ne valait pas la peine."

Après avoir mangé, je me retire dans ma chambre pour travailler sur mes dissertations pour demain. Je ne suis pas tellement bon quand il s'agit de l'école. J'essaye, mais je maintiens seulement de basses notes. Sasuke a facilement de bons points. "Pff", soupirai-je. La recherche de documents est le pire. Nous devons écrire un dossier sur les vieilles guerres qui se sont passées à Konoha entre les pays voisins pour le cours d'histoire. J'allume mon ordinateur portable et commence à rassembler des sources. Généralement, Sakura m'aide parce que je suis en difficulté avec tout ce qui concerne l'école. Je suis meilleur à la pratique – tous ces apprentissages de livres ne me conviennent pas trop.

Après avoir choisi quelques articles, j'éteins mon portable. "Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui," dis-je à moi-même. Puis, il est presque 17h ce qui veut dire que Sasuke le bâtard et ses parents seront bientôt là.

Je descends à l'étage et va dans la cuisine où mes parents cuisinent le repas et à ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée sonne. "Tsk," je claque ma langue.

"Ais un bon comportement ce soir, Naruto," mon père m'avertit gentillement en allant ouvrir la porte.

"Ouais, ouais," dis-je dédaigneusement.

Une minute plus tard, il revient à la cuisine avec les parents de Sasuke, mais Sasuke n'est pas là. "Bonjour Mikoto. Bonjour Fugaku," saluai-je, essayant de sonner poli. "Où est Sasuke ?"

"Oh, il a des consultations les jeudis, tu te souviens ?" me dit Mikoto avec un sourire forcé, tendant un plateau de dessert à ma mère. "Nous avons fait un gâteau."

"Des consultations... C'est vrai," marmonnai-je. Ça a été déjà dit mais je n'avais jamais posé de questions là-dessus. Il est probablement malade mentalement ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Peut-être que c'est un sociopathe, ça ne me surprendrait pas.

"Il viendra quand ça sera fini," dit Fugaku d'une voix froide et sévère. Il est assez intimidant. S'il était mon père, je serais probablement aussi instable émotionnellement que Sasuke.

"Alors," commence Mikoto sur un ton ironique. "Votre directrice a appelé aujourd'hui et m'a dit que Sasuke et toi avez eu une bagarre de plus à l'école."

"Euh, ouais, nous avons eu une bagarre..." ris-je penaud et ma mère me claque sa langue.

"Il est rentré à la maison avec une blessure assez impressionnante," ajoute Fugaku, "mais je vois que tu en as une aussi."

"Ouais," marmonnai-je, en frottant ma joue gonflée.

* * *

><p>Après le souper, Mikoto aide ma mère à laver la vaisselle pendant que Fugaku et mon pèrent jouent aux cartes sur la table de la cuisine. J'étais sur le point de monter à l'étage quand cette foutue porte d'entrée sonna.<p>

"Naruto, ouvre la porte, veux-tu ?" demande Maman. "Mes mains sont pleines."

"C'est probablement Sasuke," ajoute Mikoto.

Oh joie. Je traîne dans le couloir, prenant mon temps avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je me force à rester calme, autorisant Sasuke à entrer. Je ne veux pas vraiment causer une scène devant nos parents. Il enlève ses chaussures et passe devant moi. Je grince des dents, fermant la porte et le suivant dans la cuisine. Je reste à l'embrasure de la porte, les regardant interagir.

"Bonjour tout le monde," salue Sasuke avec un sourire faux et exagérément poli.

"Bonjour Sasuke," répond mon père.

"Bonjour chéri," ajoute ma mère.

"Désolé d'avoir manqué le dîner," dit-il gentillement.

"Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Ma mère est toujours charmée par lui. Tout le monde l'est. C'est putain de saoulant. "C'est gentil de ta part d'être venu."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi," dit Sasuke. Aussitôt que mes parents tournent le dos, il arrête de sourire. Il me regarde, paraissant énervé d'être dans la même pièce que moi.

"Sasuke," Mikoto fait signe à son bâtard de fils. "Comment ça s'est passé?" demande-t-elle.

"Bien," lui dit-il. "Comme toujours."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu curieux sur le sujet, mais quand même, je ne pose pas de questions. Je prétends ne pas entendre ce qu'ils disent tout en regardant le jeu de cartes de nos pères.

"Pourquoi ne regarderiez-vous pas la télévision les garçons ?" suggère Maman.

Je grince des dents à l'idée tandis que Sasuke croise ses bras et dit, "Non merci."

"Faites ça," demande Maman d'un ton aigu, "et si nous entendons une dispute, je te confisque ta PlayStation."

"Ah, bon sang," je marmonne. Néanmoins, Sasuke et moi quittons la cuisine et tournons dans le couloir, vers le salon. Sans un mot, on s'assied sur le canapé. Il se trouve à une extrémité du canapé et je suis assis à l'extrémité opposée. Je prends la télécommande et allume la télévision. Je zappe les chaînes, essayant de trouver quelque chose à regarder, mais il ne semble y avoir rien d'intéressant.

"Choisis une chaîne," siffle Sasuke.

"Je m'en fous," crachai-je en retour, lançant la télécommande sur ses genoux. "Tu choisis quelque chose."

"Je m'en fous aussi," dit-il, ne daignant pas toucher la télécommande posée sur ses cuisses. Je me penche vers lui et la reprend, mettant une quelconque compétition de sport.

"Pourquoi es-tu là même ?" marmonnai-je.

"Mes parents le voulaient," dit-il.

"Pourquoi ça t'importe ?" demandai-je. "Et t'étais où ?"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires." Il croise ses bras, regardant la télévision et m'évitant.

"C'est pour ça que tes parents voulaient que tu viennes après ? Pour voir si tu vas bien ?" Je commence à poser plus de questions mais il me coupe la parole.

"Ferme ta putain de gueule Naruto," dit-il sévèrement. "Tu ne sais jamais quand _arrêter_ de parler. On se déteste mutuellement ce qui veut dire que nous n'allons pas avoir de conversations de ce genre."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa colère. "Tu veux savoir quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

"Quoi ?" lâche-t-il.

"Je ne te détestes pas Sasuke," admettais-je. "J'ai pitié de toi."

"Pourquoi ça ?" il demande laconiquement.

"Tout ce que tu as, c'est ton apparence," commençai-je,"et c'est pourquoi les gens t'aiment – ils t'aiment parce que tu es attirant... mais devine quoi ? La beauté dépérit. Quand tu perdras ton apparence, tu perdras tout parce que tu n'auras pas pris le temps d'essayer d'être une putain de bonne personne."

Il pressent ses lèvres ensemble qui forment une fine ligne. Il semble essayer durement de ravaler sa colère.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je d'un ton léger. "On ne peut pas supporter la vérité ?"

"Tais-toi," marmonne-t-il.

"J'essaye d'être bien avec toi parfois," continuai-je, "et en retour, je reçois plus d'insultes et de colère, tes conneries de "malheur à moi"! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, mais tu as besoin de te reprendre."

Il avale durement, laissant échapper un soupir. Il ferme ses yeux et ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. "Je te hais tellement," il murmure après une longue pause. Sa voix se brise en disant ça. "Même si tu ne me hais pas ... ça n'a pas d'importance. Je te hais toujours autant."

"C'est très bien," dis-je négligemment. "J'en ai rien à foutre."

Quand il ouvre les yeux, ils sont remplis et brillants et je me demande si je suis la première personne à lui parler comme ça. Tout les autres ont peur, ou sont aveuglé à son mauvais côté. Clairement, il ne peut pas le supporter. Il se lève et va dans la cuisine. "Maman...?" Je l'entends dire d'une voix hésitante. Aussi méchant que ça peut sonner, je veux qu'il commence à pleurer, mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

"Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?" j'entends Mikoto demander tristement.

"Je rentre à la maison," répond simplement Sasuke. Sans aucun autre mot, il s'en va et sa mère arrive dans le salon. Super. Elle va probablement me gronder pour avoir malmené son précieux petit garçon.

Mikoto s'assied près de moi, soupirant calmement. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" demande-t-elle gentillement. "Je ne vais pas m'énerver."

"Je n'ai rien dit de méchant," lui dis-je.

"Okay", elle hoche la tête, insistant pour que je continue.

"Je lui ai dis que je ne le détestais pas..." commençai-je. "Je lui ai dit que j'avais pitié de lui parce qu'il agit de façon hautain et ça ne le mènera nul part dans la vie. La majorité des gens à l'école l'aiment pour de mauvaises raisons. Les filles l'aiment parce qu'elles trouvent qu'il est beau et les garçons l'aiment parce qu'il a aidé à gagner pleins de match de foot... mais personne le connaît. Je lui ai dis qu'une fois qu'il sera vieux et perdra son apparence, il n'aura plus personne parce qu'il n'est pas une bonne personne. Il n'aura aucune qualité rédempteur... Donc je lui ai dis de se reprendre en main." Je fais une pause puis rajoute, "Okay, je pense que c'était quand même méchant, mais j'avais l'impression que je devais le lui dire. J'avais probablement envie de lui dire ça depuis bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les mots sont sortis maintenant. Tout le monde en a marre de nos disputes, peut-être que je commence à en avoir marre aussi..."

"Oh," dit Mikoto calmement. "Est-ce que tout ça est vrai ?"

"Ouais," murmurai-je. "Ma petite amie pense qu'elle est amoureuse de votre fils, vous savez... et il la traite comme de la merde, la traite d'agaçante et d'ennuyante au visage... mais je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas pour des raisons correctes. Elle ne le connait même pas et comment une personne peut aimer une autre personne qu'elle ne connait même pas ? Elle ne l'aime pas. Elle aime l'idée de lui. Elle est tombée amoureuse de l'idée de lui..." je secoue la tête et soupire. "Pendant longtemps, j'ai ennuyé Sasuke pour cette raison parce que je voulais tellement être avec elle, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute."

Mikoto sourit tristement et prend ma main. "Une partie de moi t'est reconnaissante pour ce que tu lui as dit," dit-elle.

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je, légèrement surpris. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu l'as contrarié," ajoute-t-elle. "Je l'ai remarqué. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis un long moment. Il est d'habitude si..."

"Apathique ? Morne ? Indifférent ? Stoïque ?" terminai-je, lui donnant une liste. Et encore, parfois c'est un putain de cinglé. Je suppose que ça dépend des jours.

Elle hoche la tête, fronçant les sourcils. "Peut-être qu'une partie de moi espère que ça l'aidera à changer et à grandir."

"Ouais, peut-être," murmurai-je. Pour le bien-être de tout le monde, j'espère aussi... Même pour le bien-être de Sasuke. Personne ne mérite d'être seule, même un bâtard comme lui. S'il se retrouve seul et dans le noir, il deviendra probablement un mec encore plus cruel.

Elle sourit tristement. "Pourtant, au fond de moi... Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Sasuke ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être comme ça. Ce n'est pas sa faute."

"Vraiment ?" murmurai-je.

"Sasuke... Il ne me parle pas," poursuit Mikoto. "Je souhaite qu'il le fasse mais il ne me dit pas un mot. Il était un enfant gentil... très mignon. Il a toujours aspiré l'attention de son père et une fois son désir satisfait, il rayonnait." Elle parle tellement affectueusement que ça me rend mal qu'elle soit tombée sur un enfant aussi grincheux. "Il a toujours recherché l'attention d'Itachi aussi... Ils étaient tellement proches."

"Ouais, je me souviens... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demandai-je.

Elle fronce les sourcils solennellement. "Beaucoup de choses," dit-elle vaguement, relâchant ma main. "Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il te plaît fais attention à ce que tu lui dis."

"D'accord..." murmurai-je doucement.

"Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi Naruto... et avec Sasuke aussi."

"De rien..." lui dis-je, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me remercie pour avoir insulté son fils... mais peut-être qu'elle espère juste que quelque chose de bon sera retiré de cette situation. Probablement pas! Je ne pense pas que Sasuke apprendra si facilement. Il ne me paraît pas être le genre de mec qui apprend sa leçon sans avoir fait énormément d'erreurs avant. Il continuera d'apprendre les choses de la façon la plus dure. Bref! Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Après un moment, Mikoto sort son téléphone de sa poche et fais un appel. "Sasuke s'est enfui," dit-elle à la personne au bout du fil. "Oui... S'il te plaît va le voir. Il te préfère. Oui. Magnifique, merci encore."

"C'était qui ?" demandai-je une fois qu'elle ait raccroché.

"Shisui," dit-elle. "Le cousin de Sasuke."

"Oh," murmurai-je.

Mon Dieu, Sasuke est un vrai loser.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien traduit l'expression, mais je pense qu'on a tous saisi l'idée qui en ressort.

**(2)** Encore là, une expression que j'ai pas très bien compris. Mais on a une fois de plus on a saisi l'idée hein ? XD

La suite dans deux semaines. Des avis, please ?


End file.
